


Now hold me tight

by disasteranna



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), One Shot, Protective Kristoff (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasteranna/pseuds/disasteranna
Summary: He knew that she could take care of herself. Of course he knew that, reasonably. Contains major Frozen 2 spoilers.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 16





	Now hold me tight

He knew that she could take care of herself. Of course he knew that, reasonably.

But reason was of no use when Anna ran into fire, helpless to do anything and yet determined to do something. Reason was forgotten the moment she was almost stepped over by a massive rock giant. Reason ceased to exist when Anna jumped from the breaking dam, arms stretched as if she was running towards him, looking for a hug.

In those fleeting moments Anna was in danger, there was no room for reason, there was only room for the fear that ran through his veins.

He was nothing without her, and she was everything. And he knew that thinking like that couldn´t be healthy, that he was worth something.

But even then, Anna was worth some much more.

And he couldn't forgive himself, no matter how hard he tried. He could not forget her frozen statue, her final breath, her call for help no louder than a whisper. He should have run faster, he should have turned back sooner, he should have never left her out of his sight, he should have…

But there is no time for what ifs right now, because the effort of lifting Anna up makes him stumble and sit back, and then there she is, pressed so hard against him that he is left breathless, but it's not like he cares because she is safe. She is safe. If he closes his eyes, he can still see her jumping from the dam, and he can still feel the soreness in his throat from crying out her name.

He tightens his hold on her, chanting her name over and over like a prayer. She is crying, sobbing actually, though Kristoff doesn't quite acknowledge that until he calms himself down. And then the words.

\- Elsa´s dead. Elsa is dead, Elsa...-.

She starts hyperventilating, and her scared, watery eyes look up at him in search of answers, of solutions. He holds her even closer, tells her to breath in and out the way he is doing. He does not have any answer for her, and he can only offer her his love.

He doesn't have any answers until he sees a white, almost angelic figure riding over the fjord.

He shows Anna, and she almost jumps of the cliff the moment she sees what could very well be her sister. Kristoff tries to help her get down to the fjord, but she scrambles away halfway through and he is left behind.

He hurries down the cliff soon after, and is overjoyed to see his (he hopes) future sister in law alive and well. There is something different about her, and Kristoff can't quite place what it is, but that doesn't stop him from running towards her to hug her.

He is so overjoyed that the words scramble of out his mouth, and before he can stop himself, he is proposing to the love of his life. He has the ring on him, thank god, and offers it to her, knowing full well that she will accept, and yet utterly terrified of her answer.

Anna looks down at him, cheeks puffy from crying and eyes already watery again, and she squeals what he thinks it's a yes. The fact that she throws herself at him in joy kind of confirms that,

And he is the happiest man in the world. He cannot stress enough how lucky he is to be in love with her, to have been given the chance to love her.

He will be the man she deserves.

And if that means he has to bathe Sven more often, and find a posh outfit that can fit Olaf nicely, and dress up for a few hours for his Queen, then Kristoff thinks he can deal with that.

After all, his love for her is not fragile.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one shot that I wrote on fanfiction.net a year ago after seeing frozen 2. Thought it would be a good idea to share it here as well. I hope you enjoyed it!   
> Love, anna.


End file.
